Chloe & The Brothers 4:Death Is Only The Beginning
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Art Imitating Life. X/Supernatural. Chloe had left Metropolis to try and sort her feelings for Sam and Dean...she didn't mean to get killed and sired, and placed in the middle of another brother/brother dynamic. damonchloestefan & samchloedean


Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries...or Supernatural...or E!News...or Giuliana Rancic.

Sequel to the oneshots "Paranormal", "Supernatural Diaries" & "Art Imitating Life".

This is set after the Vampire Diaries Season One Episode "Miss Mystic Falls"

**This probably won't make any sense if you haven't read the previous oneshots. Sorry :(**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She screamed as she awoke.

"_Finally_." A voice announced in dark amusement mixed with a hint of irritation. "I thought you'd _remain_ dead. It's been a long time since McBroody did something like this, and I was beginning to wonder if he still had it in him."

Fear and confusion filled her as Chloe turned towards the voice to stare at the speaker.

He...

Wow.

She'd never met anyone as good looking as the Winchester brothers...but this guy was definitely in their league!

For a moment her attraction shocked her, taking her over, and then she remembered that she didn't know him, didn't now where she was, or how she'd gotten there. And then there was that comment he'd made.

Unease filled her as she tried to remember what in the world had happened.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, bringing her hand to her head.

She-she'd gone to Perry and then, after a heart to heart, had been shocked and touched when her Editor had patted her on her head and asked her why she wasn't on the road already. He loved making her life impossible, but had listened to her, had understood, and agreed to let the producers know that Chloe would be unable to go ahead with the next season of Supernatural Diaries. He'd ask Lois to go ahead and do it with the brothers, but Perry had murmured something about it probably being cancelled since he doubted the others would want to do it.

Chloe doubted that, since she knew that Lois, Dean and Sam had _loved_ doing Season One.

Since Lois had been off for a Sexin' Weekend for her recent boyfriend and lifelong obsession, actor John Winchester, Chloe hadn't bothered calling her, letting her enjoy the time as she deserved to. The blonde had taken off, dumped her phone so that she couldn't be tracked by the chip, and then she went to a used car dealership and traded in her old car for another.

Yes, she was being paranoid, but she knew the methods that she used to track people and thus she knew what to do to make sure that it was basically impossible to find her if she didn't want to be found.

She'd driven around for a couple of weeks, always using cash, never credit cards, and she didn't know _what_ had drawn her to Mystic Falls, Virginia...but it was probably the name...and the curiosity on whether there were actually _real_ falls or if it was just a pretty name.

She never found out.

There'd been some big event, Miss Mystic Falls or something, and she'd been on the grounds, looking around.

It was her first day, and then some guy had bitten some blonde by the cars.

Chloe remembered her gut telling her to help the girl despite her lack of efforts to stop the bite, and she'd gotten in the middle.

Chloe's breath accelerated as she remembered the somewhat feral face that'd stared back at her, mouth and fangs bloody, eyes darkened with blood as well. His skin had been paler than normal, and his veins were black and visible.

_Vampire_.

She'd thought they were extinct.

He'd let go of the girl, who'd just stood there, looking ahead of her unseeingly, before going after Chloe.

And she'd tried to fight him, but he was too strong, too fast.

He had her pressed against the car, his hand over her mouth, his fangs deep within her throat.

It'd pained, and she'd struggled, but it was no use.

She was dying.

And crying against his palm.

He must have felt her tears because, just as she was dying, he'd pulled away, looking at her in horror, as if unable to believe what he'd done.

She'd collapsed to the ground, unable to stand, and the last thing she remembered before dying was him rushing towards her, and the taste of iron in her mouth.

The one who stood before her-he wasn't the one who'd done this to her.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, before she looked away.

Dear _God!_

She'd just become something she _hunted_!

"How can you be a vampire and yet go into the sunlight?" She turned back to him, glaring as he sat by an open window, sunlight streaming in on him.

He raised an insufferable eyebrow. "I'm special."

She threw her blankets off of her and stormed towards him, in the sunlight as well, grabbing him by the front of his shirt with a growl. "Who said I wanted this?"

He moved so that she was suddenly pressed face first into the wall, her arms twisted behind her back, with him pressing up against her. "I'm older than you, you can _not_ hurt me. And if I feel that you're a bother I will _stick a stake through your heart myself_, screw Stefan's little self-hatred and journey for redemption."

She went still, not because she'd stopped fighting, but because this vampire looked like he wouldn't mind breaking her arms just for the heck of it.

"And if you don't like it, fine, die-again." He murmured against her ear. "You're not a vampire yet. You're still transitioning. You'll only become a vampire when you drink human blood. If not, you'll wither and dry."

Her eyes widened.

Those were her only two options?

_Really_?

He sniffed her hair. "You smell _good_."

"What the _hell_ are you doing Damon?" A new voice snarled. "Get _off_ of her!"

Damon sighed as if the burdens of the world were on his shoulders as he let her go. "He's always such a killjoy." He turned to the other in the doorway. "Do you have a stake permanently stuck up your ass or-?"

Chloe didn't hear the rest of the sentence.

She turned around, rubbing her stinging arms, and had looked up, seeing the one who'd-who'd-.

Her eyes widened in horror and she looked around her, desperate for another way to escape.

Self-disgust crossed his eyes as he slowly walked into the room, flinching as she grew even more terrified. "I-I know that I can never deserve your forgiveness, I-I wasn't in control and-I _fed _from you and I-this is a curse but you're _living_..."

"In a manner of speaking." Damon replied off-handedly.

Chloe shot him a look before at the one Damon had previously referred to as Stefan.

He looked like he wanted to stake himself.

Or cry.

She didn't know which was worse.

Damon sighed, flinging himself down on the seat. "This is so pathetic. You gave her _eternal life_. _Why _are you apologizing?"

"Because I took her _life_!" Stefan snapped, looking close to tears, self-hatred obvious on his face. "I drank from her, I attacked her as if I was some animal! She didn't deserve this! She had a life, maybe a lover, _family_, before I went and took it all from her just because I couldn't keep control of my craving and I was too proud to admit that I had a problem!"

Stefan banged his fist into the wall.

It went _through_ the wall.

Chloe's eyes widened.

She didn't know what had shocked the shit out of her more.

The whole hand-through-wall-or his huge outburst.

She looked between the two vampires, before taking in a deep breath, taking a step towards Stefan. "You don't...normally...drink from humans, huh?"

Stefan looked up at her, as if surprised that she wasn't crying and blaming him or calling him a monster. "No. I-I've been a vegetarian for centuries."

"It's utterly disgraceful." Damon snorted. "If he's too soft to take a life he could have just controlled himself and do what I do-drink blood from blood banks. Take only enough to survive. But could he do that? _No_. He had to steal a whole _freezer_ full of bags of blood from the bank and now the whole _town council_-who are in the know about vampires by the way-know that there's a vampire in Mystic Falls." He turned to Chloe, obviously very upset and in need of someone to vent to. "Do you _know_ how hard I've had to work to not only get into their graces, keep our secret, _and_ keep us safe from them? I have to give them _Vervain_ for crying out loud! _Vervain_! They think I'm their personal, vampire-hating, vampire-killing savior." He got up and poured himself a glass filled with...was that blood? "And what does _this _idiot do? He attacks a _Miss Mystic_ contestant and then he attacks and _sires_ you."

Stefan kept his head bent in anger and shame, his hand still through the wall.

Chloe looked between them. "Is the other girl-?"

"She's alive, but I took away her memories of who did this." Damon replied curtly, throwing his head back and downing everything in one gulp.

Chloe blinked, all fear having gone during Stefan's self-hating monologue.

Now she was shocked...and intrigued. "Vampires can do that?"

Damon smirked. "_I_ can. _He_ on the other hand _can't_ because of spending so many centuries feeding off of _rodents_."

"I only have squirrels _sometimes_." Stefan murmured, taking in a deep breath before turning to look at Chloe. "I'm sorry, I know that you probably hate me and-."

"I have a question." Chloe interrupted.

Stefan blinked. "Yes?"

She pointed to the bottle Damon had poured the drink from. "That human blood?"

Damon, who had been in the process of pouring himself another, nodded. "O Pos, Soccer mom."

"Will that fulfill the requirement?" She asked curiously. "The blood drinking I mean. I don't have to-_kill_-someone, right? I could just-drink human blood like that?"

Stefan blinked, shocked. "I-I hadn't thought about that-but I think it might work."

Damon pouted, eyeing his bottle. "That would be less _fun_..."

She shot him a glare. "Weren't you just complaining about keeping a low profile?"

Damon raised an eyebrow and passed the whole chilled bottle to her. "Knock yourself out."

She nodded, hesitating only a second before uncorking the bottle and throwing her head back, drinking deep of what _should_ be disgusting her, but instead tasted _great_. It was like a sweet wine that hit the back of her throat in a way that made her purr.

Chloe didn't realize that she'd closed her eyes until she'd opened them again, pulling the mouth of the bottle away from her lips...realizing in surprise that she'd drunk the whole damned bottle.

Damon had also closed the curtain while she'd been drinking, leaving the room in safe darkness. "You're not special." He shrugged at her questioning glance. "The sunlight won't be a good thing for you to experience right now."

Chloe wanted to ask why it was that he and Stefan could go out into the daylight but she couldn't...but she'd wait for another time.

Stefan sighed as he came towards her. "I will take responsibility for what I've done. I will teach you-show you how to live like a vampire-and yet not a monster."

"Yeah." Damon snorted. "Because _that_ didn't end in tragedy before."

Stefan snarled at Damon. "I won't make the same mistake again!" He moved, placing a protective arm around Chloe's shoulders. "Which means I won't let you have _any say_ in her training! Vicki went out and was unable to control herself because of _you_."

"You were suffocating her." Damon rolled his eyes, unperturbed by Stefan's anger. "There's a big difference between us, little brother. I _like_ being a living dead person. But you? You're different. You want to be _human_." He shook his head. "You want to feel every episode of _How I Met Your Mother_."

Chloe blinked.

Brothers?

They were _brothers_?

"Better than living in _Silence of the Lambs_." Stefan snapped back.

Damon snorted. "Oh _please_. That movie was epic! It shows just how completely twisted and morbid your perfect little humans are."

Chloe looked between them, not sure what to say or even if she should say anything at all.

"You tried to turn Vicki into something abnormal like you." Damon changed the subject drastically. "And _that_ was why you had to kill her. You want the same thing to happen to this girl? Do you have a kink? Siring then killing?"

Hurt and pain crossed Stefan's face as he gulped. "_You_ are the one who sired Vicki, not me."

"This girl needs to learn to _control_ what she is...not _fight_ it." Damon replied easily, throwing himself down on the seat. "And I've worked too damn hard to get those councilmen off of our asses for you to mess everything up and cause her to go homicidal. So I _will_ be participating in her training."

Stefan's eyes darkened, filling with blood as his skin paled and the black veins on his face seems to bleed down. "_Fine_."

Chloe looked up at him, a little bit of fear entering her as she remembered that from when he'd bitten her.

So obviously not only did their faces change during hunger, but when they had harsh emotions as well.

"Come, please." Stefan gazed down at Chloe, the black slowly leaving his face.

She looked up into the eyes of her killer, and nodded.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Talking about the handsome hunks of Paranormal_" Giuliana Rancic of E! News announced to the camera. "_No one can argue that sibling actors, Sam and Dean Winchester, who pay demon hunting brothers Sam and Dean Wesson-Smith, have smiles that light fires in the hearts of viewers worldwide...but lets face it, even their characters haven't been flashing those pearly whites lately."_

Chloe had taken to watching Paranormal on the sly, whenever Stefan or Damon weren't in the house.

Which, truthfully, wasn't that often.

Stefan's girlfriend Elena had broken up with him after what had happened at the Miss Mystic contest-and also because of him lying to her, so he was completely broody-and throwing himself into training Chloe so that he could get his mind off of Elena.

Damon...was Damon.

He didn't go out much, which surprised Chloe because he looked like the dangerous, bar-hopping type.

And then she'd found out that he'd read Eclipse for an ex girlfriend, Caroline.

That totally changed the way she saw the wise-cracking vampire.

And while Chloe was grateful to apparently have Stefan and Damon's undivided attention as they argued and fought with each other just how she should be trained, it really didn't leave her with much time to herself.

And then there was the fact that Chloe could walk in the sun without a lapis lazuli necklace on-which she discovered when the necklace Stefan gave her fell off during an outing-and the fact that she could enter a house without being invited in-added to the fact that she was interesting to both vampires. Apparently this had never been heard of before, and they couldn't come up with anything but the supposition that something must have been off with her before her being turned.

"_There's been rumors that their bad mood is tied to the fact that the widely anticipated Season Two of their hit reality show, Supernatural Diaries, was cancelled-or put on hiatus-we're not sure which."_ Giuliana announced, pulling a strand of her pretty hair behind an ear. "_Apparently Paranormal Investigator/Reportive Journalist Chloe Sullivan, author of the immensely popular Daily Planet column Chloe & The Dead People, opted to take a sabbatical, and has disappeared off the face of the map, severing communication with her friends, family, and the brothers Winchester."_ Giuliana gave a sly smile. "_And as any fan of Supernatural Diaries would know, there's obvious chemistry between the boys and their leading lady_."

Chloe groaned and slipped in deeper into the sofa as pictures of her, Sam and Dean showed on the television.

They were grinning and laughing and in a couple of them Chloe was blushing and glaring in annoyance as Dean leered dirtily and Sam smiled longingly.

She gulped, hugging herself as the pictures continued on, Giuliana noting how Schlean was the most popular 'ship' for fans.

The television then began to show clips of 'important Schlean moments' in Supernatural Diaries...showcasing "Lovers Lane".

Chloe covered her face as she remembered that night.

"_And of course, if that didn't convince you,"_ Giulana's smile was that of a devil. "_**This**__ will_."

And then they showed the near sex scene in the one and only Paranormal episode she'd ever been in.

It was the first time Chloe had ever seen the episode.

Much less that scene.

She gulped.

The way Dean and Sam looked at her, the desire and _need_ in their eyes, the possessiveness of their actions.

Ever since she'd left Chloe had missed everyone-but there was a special longing in the pit of her stomach for Sam and Dean.

The blonde hugged herself tighter.

"_Chloe_?" Stefan's voice called from somewhere close.

Eyes widening in horror, Chloe quickly grabbed the remote and pointed it at the television, turning it off in time for Stefan to walk through the door.

He paused, raising an eyebrow as his gaze went to the now turned off television and then at the girl sitting on the sofa. "Is something...wrong?"

"No." She wiped rapidly at the tears in her eyes with the pad of her palms, sniffling. "I'm fine."

There was silence as Stefan came towards her, sitting next to her on the sofa.

Chloe looked ahead of her until she felt his hand on her shoulder, and she finally turned her red-brimmed eyes on him. "I'm fine."

He gave her a slow, sad smile. "You don't look too fine."

"I thought you were the nice brother." She whispered.

He smiled slightly more genuine, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Chloe, please know that even though it was wrong what I did-and that it will bring change to your life and-," he sighed, lowering his head. "I'm still very glad that I met you." He cleared his throat, looking up at her with a widening smile. "Things have been...easier...around the house since you've come."

She smiled. "It's just because I'm not scared to grab your and Damon's ears and pull you apart when you two start acting like troublesome kids."

Stefan chuckled, ducking his gaze once more, his hand sliding down her arm to rest on her hand.

His fingers enclasped hers.

Chloe's heart, which still beat, began to race rapidly as suddenly something shifted.

Her gaze rose to his.

His lowered to hers.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both jerked away, Chloe pulling her hand from Stefan's.

A muscle jumped in Stefan's cheek as he turned to Damon. "I thought you were going out tonight."

"Sorry to disappoint." Damon sneered, sauntering into the room, throwing himself down on the sofa between them, grinning at Chloe as he flung an arm around her shoulder and passed her a bag.

Raising a curious eyebrow at him, Chloe reached for the bag and looked inside, gasping when she pulled the dvd out. "_How_ did you get this? It doesn't come out in cinema in at least two months!"

"I have connections." Damon grinned. "And you've been annoying me lately with your comments about wanting to watch it, so I got it so you would just _shut up_ about it."

She grinned brightly at him and then gave into her instinct, hugging the vampire to her before letting go and rushing to the dvd player, never noticing the glare Stefan sent Damon, or the smug victory on the elder Salvatore's face.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Come on, you can do better than that." Damon scoffed, leaning against a tree with his hands folded over his chest as he surveyed her.

Stefan was gone hunting in the woods, and Chloe had been bored inside the house, so Damon had taken her out. The park hadn't been the place she'd have expected him to take her, being Damon and all, but there were a lot of humans all about, so she guessed it made sense. Especially since he was trying to teach her to use the Compulsion.

So far she'd been terribly lacking in that department, and she was getting annoyed with her lack of ability.

This was something all vampires could do.

Well-all except Stefan, since he didn't drink human blood and thus wasn't strong enough.

Chloe hadn't hunted since she was turned, thankfully enjoying the bottled blood, but she was angsting to try a hunt-especially since Damon had confessed that you could feed from a human without killing them. Stefan was against the idea, saying that you needed amazing control over yourself and the hunger to be able to stop, but Damon had just shrugged off his worries, and Chloe had gotten in the middle of them before they got into one of their fights.

They always ended up stabbing each other in the heart or something like that when they did.

Sure, they healed, but it didn't make it any less gruesome for Chloe to have to watch.

"I just can't _do_ it!" Chloe threw her hands in the air, turning to him with a growl. "I _can't!_"

"Is everything alright, Damon?" Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, whom Chloe had a feeling had a crush on Damon, came towards them.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the woman but remained silent.

"Not at all, Chloe is just venting." Damon gave the sheriff the same smooth, silky smile he gave every other woman but Chloe. "I'm trying to tell her that if she put her mind into it, she could achieve anything."

"No, I _can't_." Chloe grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"You should listen to your cousin, Chloe." Sheriff Forbes turned to her. "I'm sure that-."

Sick and _tired_ of this woman coming up and butting into their conversations whenever she saw them, Chloe snarled, unable to keep her eyes from going black and her skin from paling as she stormed towards Sheriff Forbes and grabbed her arm, jerking her towards her menacingly and looking into her eyes. "Why don't _you_ listen to me and stay the _hell_ away from Damon when I'm around? Stop coming to bother us!"

She didn't notice Damon's horrified look on his face.

But her eyes _did_ widen in horror when she remembered that Sheriff Forbes was a part of the secret councilmen, and that she was wearing a Vervain jewelry so Damon couldn't use the Compulsion on her.

_Oh my god_. Chloe gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, face going back normal. _I just outted us to the Sheriff!_

"Okay." Sheriff Forbes suddenly smiled to Chloe, eyes slightly dazed. "I'll do so."

Chloe blinked, confused.

Why-?

"_Chloe_?" Damon's voice was odd. "Tell her to forget everything that just happened now and to only remember your commands subconsciously."

"Why would I-?"

"_Do it_!" He snapped.

Glaring at him, though figuring she might have deserved that for losing her temper and outing them, Chloe turned to Sheriff Forbes, whose arm she still had holding. "You're not going to remember this or what you saw today, ever again. And you'll remember all my commands subconsciously."

"I will." Sheriff Forbes smiled and nodded.

Chloe let go, confused.

Suddenly the sheriff blinked and shook her head, before smiling once more. "Well, I should continue on patrolling. Have a good day you two!" She paused, turning to Damon. "Remember the, uh, meeting."

He nodded, watching her go in dark silence.

Chloe frowned, running a hand over her hair. "What just happened?"

"You just...Compelled...her." Damon turned to look at her, face more serious than she'd ever seen.

"But you told me herself that she'd wearing Vervain and that-."

"I _know_ Chloe." Damon whispered. "But that doesn't mean that you _didn't_ Compel her because you _did_."

"I don't-I don't understand." Chloe whispered, feeling nervous and confused.

He gazed down at her in silence before whispering: "That makes two of us."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I still don't understand why we're on a roadtrip." Chloe mumbled as they sat at one of the local bars of whatever backwater town they found themselves in. All she knew was that after what had happened with the Sheriff Damon and Stefan had been more intrigued and fascinated with her, and it'd been _impossible_ to sneak in any episodes of Paranormal anymore. She was _way_ behind, didn't know what was going on, and she was _dying_ to see Sam and Dean again, even if only their characters.

"We needed some time away from the distraction and danger of Mystic Falls." Stefan announced, leaning over the table on his elbows, moving his hands as he spoke, his eyes always intense. "Chloe, you're something unprecedented before. You can do things other vampires can't-you can _Compel_ someone with _Vervain_ in their system! If the wrong person got this information..."

Damon's jaw clenched. "Katherine."

"Your crazy ex?" Chloe looked between the both of them, confused. "What does _she_ have to do with anything?"

"Nothing...everything." Stefan frowned, leaning back in his seat. "No one can know about this Chloe. _No one_. Damon and I will keep your secret, but _no one else_ can know. No matter how much you think you can trust them."

Chloe looked between them.

The brothers looked concerned.

And dangerous.

She just nodded, leaning back in her seat.

"Okay, now that The Prince of Brood has managed to decimate any good atmosphere we might have been creating, it's up to me-as always-to get it back." Damon announced with a smirk, motioning a waitress over and whispering in her ear.

She smiled and nodded, leaving.

Stefan eyed his brother suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Damon grinned. "How about a game of _I've never_?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

Chloe ignored him, smiling at Damon. "I'm in."

Damon grinned. "See Mister Killjoy? Two to one. You can't back down now."

Stefan sighed as if the world were on his shoulders as the waitress brought a tray _filled_ with full shot glasses. "_Fine_."

Damon turned to Chloe with mock shock. "Stefan Salvatore is actually willing to have a little _fun_. Alert the media."

She rolled her eyes at the vampire before reaching for a shot. "Okay. How does this game go again?"

"You take a shot, then you say something truthful about yourself that you've never done or felt-and if someone else here at the table _has_ then they have to take a shot." Stefan surprised her by being the one to explain.

"Okay." She grinned. "I've never stabbed someone just because they annoyed me."

Stefan shot his brother a look before knocking his head back and gulping down his shot.

"_Boring_." Damon complained as he did the same, swallowing and slamming the shotglass down on the table.

Stefan looked between the two of them before sighing and giving up. "I've never forced sexual attentions on someone."

"Stop trying to make me look like a bad guy." Damon sent Stefan a glare before taking the shot.

Chloe gulped before taking the shot as well.

Both Salvatore brothers looked at her in shock.

"_What_?" She mumbled, blushing, unable to look at them. "I wasn't in control of my actions, and I didn't remember it for years."

Damon's eyes narrowed.

So did Stefan's.

"Someone roofied you?" Damon growled.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "A love potion that wasn't meant for me but-you know what? That doesn't matter." She turned to Damon. "Your turn." She smirked. "Although I doubt there's little you _haven't_ done."

He watched her silently for a while before smirking. "I've never had my period."

Chloe was the only one who took a drink, sending him a big glare since it was obvious he was just trying to get her drunk.

"_Okay_." She looked at them, trying to think of one that might get them. "I've never Compelled anyone into sleeping with me."

Damon smirked and drank.

Stefan winced and did so, before looking up at her. "I was different back then."

"Oh _boo hoo_." Damon rolled his eyes. "At least you _got some_ back then! Now you're like, a _monk_ who is so obsessed with his sire that he hooked up with her _carbon copy_."

Stefan slammed his fist against the table. "_Who_ was so obsessed with Katherine? _You're_ the one who was pining for her all of these years without realizing that she was free all this time and didn't give a _fuck_ about you!"

Damon's face went deadly.

Sensing the danger rising from their bodies, Chloe reached out rapidly, placing her hands on their thighs and squeezing. "Guys. _Please_."

They both jerked their gaze from each other at the touch and gazed down at her hands high up on their thighs.

Clearing her throat, pulling her hands from their thighs, Chloe reached for a shot glass. "Your turn, Stefan."

There was hesitation, before Stefan cleared his throat. "I've never loved two people at the same time."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What a lame-."

And then they both went silent when Chloe grabbed her shot and threw her head back, drinking it down.

Both brothers were deadly silent.

Chloe refused to look at them.

Damon turned more towards Chloe. "I've never slept with two people at the same time."

Her cheeks were beginning to burn darkly as she took another shot.

Stefan's eyes were wide. "I've never slept with two people...at the same _time_?"

Unable to do this sober, Chloe grabbed _two_ shots and drank one after the other.

The drink was beginning to get to her head, which was why she didn't remember that her turn had been skipped. She also couldn't think clearly, because if her mind wasn't all fuzzy she would have realized that Damon _never_ sleeping with more than one person _ever_ was utter bullshit.

Someone changed the channel to the television by the bar, and Chloe heard a couple of familiar voices.

She turned, in her tipsy haze, to see Sam and Dean talking to some reporters who'd ambushed them on the Paranormal set.

"_For right now Chloe has something she needs to do," _Dean was telling the paparazzi. "_And until she doesn't return from that there will be no Season Two. There's no Supernatural Diaries without her. It's stupid to even think there could be_."

"_I agree with my brother_." Sam announced gravely. "_There was nothing that we loved more than doing Season One, but if she isn't there, then it doesn't really matter_."

Chloe's hand shook as she turned her back on the television and reached for another shot, downing it fast before reaching for another shot, and another.

She didn't notice the dark, knowing looks she received from the Salvatore brothers.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Hello_?" The tired voice asked on the other end of the line.

"_Sammy_?" Chloe felt dizzy and giggly and depressed as she leaned hard against the pillow in the room of the motel room Damon and Stefan had rented for her, theirs on the other side of her wall.

"_Chloe_?" He asked, suddenly awake. "_Chloe_! Where are you? What-? _Wait_, I'm going to Dean's room."

Chloe yawned, stroking her pillow in the same manner she would some favored pet. "I miss you two, Sammy. I really do."

"We miss you too Chloe-I'm-I'm putting you on speakerphone." Sam announced. "Dean wake up! It's Chloe!"

"_What_?" A sleepy voice asked.

"_Chloe_!"

There was a sudden bang.

"Is he okay?" She continued stroking the pillow.

"Yeah, he, fell out of his bed." Sam responded.

"_Chloe_?" Dean whispered.

"I'm _sorry_. I really wanted you two-really felt something for you but I was just so scared and I let that fear run me away from something that could have been incredible." She sniffled, her lip pouting, her mood going depressed. "I really messed up."

"It-it doesn't matter." Sam spoke. "Come back."

"I can't." She closed her eyes, feeling tired. "I can't ever go back."

"What do you mean you can't?" Dean growled. "Is someone keeping you against your will?"

"No no no no no no." She tried to sit up but ended up falling back down, giggling drunkenly. "They're taking gooooooood care of me."

"Are you _drunk_?" Dean asked the same time Sam asked: "_Who_?"

Both were growling.

She looked up at the ceiling, trying to reach for it.

"_Chloe_?" Sam pressed. "Are you still there?"

"The ceiling's so _pretty."_ She confided in reverence.

"She's completely _wasted_." Dean hissed. "Or drugged."

"Who's 'taking care 'of you, Chloe?" Sam's voice was urgent. "Where are you? Why are you saying that you can't come back? You can _always_ come back."

"No, I can't, I'll hurt you and everyone. I-I'll hurt them." She whispered, good mood disappearing as she curled up into a ball on the bed. "_I'm dead_."

There was horrified silence on the other side of the phone line.

She felt so sleepy, eye beginning to close.

There was a knock on the door. "_Chloe_? You okay?"

She made a non-commital sound, wondering if Stefan's worried voice was only a figment of her imagine.

"Who is that?" Sam finally spoke again, voice dark.

"Chloe, if you don't open this door I'll kick it open." Damon threatened.

"Who the _hell_-?" Dean snapped.

Chloe's eyes continued to flutter closed.

"_Chloe_?" Sam called, worried. "Chloe! Why aren't you answering?"

By the time Damon had kicked the door down, Sam and Dean were desperate on the phone, trying to get Chloe to answer, but she was breathing softly in sleep as she lay next to the phone.

Damon went to Chloe.

Stefan hesitated before going to the phone and picking it up. "Who is this?"

"What have you done to her?" Sam snapped. "Why isn't she answering?"

"She's just passed out. She had too much to drink." Stefan replied tensely. "Why did she call you?"

"Who the hell are you man?" Dean snarled. "Why did she say she was dead?"

Stefan flinched. "She's fine. She drank more than she's used to-and on an empty stomach."

Damon tore the phone from Stefan. "Look, she's fine and happy with us. My brother and I are taking care of her and making her _very_ happy. She just got drunk and sentimental tonight, that's the only reason she called you." His eyes shifted slightly, his pupils widening as he tried his Compulsion on the speaker. "You're going to be happy knowing that she's where she belongs."

"The _hell_ we are!" Dean growled.

"She belongs _here_, with _us_!" Sam's voice was dark.

Damon looked up at Stefan.

These two must be wearing Vervain on them.

He turned to look at Chloe. "She's _ours_ now. Not our fault _you two_ couldn't satisfy her, not even when you were chipping in at the same time."

"_Damon_." Stefan hissed.

But his brother ignored him. "Just fuck off."

And with that he crushed the cellular in his hand.

The brothers shared a silent look, before turning as one to glance at the peacefully sleeping blonde in their midst.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Chloe woke up they were in Damon's car, on the highway.

She tried to remember the night before, but all she had was a bad headache from _way_ too much alcohol.

"I hate you two." She groaned from the backseat, continued to lie down.

Damon chuckled from where he was driving. "You're always such sunshine in the morning."

Stefan turned to smile at her from the front passenger's seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a dump truck." She groaned, pulling the blanket that was over her over her head to block out the sunlight. "I'm _hungry_."

"How about a hunt?" Stefan shocked the pants off of her by asking.

She pulled the blanket from her face, flinching at the sunlight, and yet looking up at him with wide eyes. "_Really_?"

He hesitated a second before he smiled, eyes tracing the features of her face. "If you're going to continue drinking human blood, you need to learn how to feed without killing."

"You should take him up on his offer." Damon replied cheerfully, eyeing her through the review mirror. "It's not often that the Worry-filled king of Emo actually _tries_ to be cool."

"I'm worried about my self control." Chloe looked between the two of them before she smiled brightly. "But if you two are there teaching me, I know I'll be okay."

Both vampire's eyes darkened, though she couldn't figure out why.

Shaking her head, she looked around her she frowned. "Where's my cellular? And while I'm asking questions, why aren't we in the motel?"

Stefan sat back down, facing in front of him. "We didn't feel safe, and we must have forgotten your phone when we took you out of the room to the car. We'll get you a new one if you like."

Chloe looked between the brothers, feeling like they were keeping something from her, but she didn't pry, instead sitting up and wrapping her arms around the head restraints of their seats, playing with their hair in a natural, affectionate gesture. "So, where to now?"

"The future." Stefan replied, leaning slightly into the touch.

"Oh _god_." Damon groaned, leaning heavily into the touch. "He's being _poetic_."

Looking between them, Chloe threw her head back and laughed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
